The Legendary April Fool's Day War
by Animefan7063
Summary: It is said that a civil war took place in Konohagakure a year and a half after Pein attacked the village. It lasted for only one week but had left a dozen casualties and thousands wounded in its wake. What could have possibly caused such a war? Well, it all began with the plan of a bumbling idiot. Naruhina and Sasusaku. Other side pairings later on.
1. Prologue : A Catalyst for Disaster

A/N: Hey guys! I was bored and I felt like typing up a funny chapter story. It kinda sucks though because it's nowhere near April Fool's Day! XD

This is set waaaaay after the Pein arc and waaaaay before my story "For You" so let's just say that the Konoha 12 are about 17-18 years old. I'm excited about typing this because there just aren't enough Konoha 12 stories where you see everyone. This is going to be such a crack fest! I can't wait! There will be shippings in this story, the main ones being Naruhina and Sasusaku . Side pairing include: Nejiten, Inosai, Shikatema and possibly a few others. Just remember, **NO ONE** knows that Sasuke and Sakura are together **EXCEPT** Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Just read "For You" and "From Me To You" and you'll understand why. I guess you could call it a prequel to "For You" but it really isn't. Enjoy!

"Talking", 'Thinking', _Flashback _

"The Legendary April Fool's Day War"

Prologue: A Catalyst for Disaster

'_It is said that a civil war took place in Konohagakure during the Godaime's reign as Hokage. It lasted for only one week but had left a dozen casualties and thousands wounded in its wake. What could have possibly caused such a war? Well, it all began with the plan of a bumbling idiot.'_

It was pretty unusual for him to be up this early, but 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki had business to attend to. What could possibly be said "business"? Well let's start off and say that today was a very special day. It was the one day of the year that the Uzumaki would go full force on his pranks. You've probably guessed it by now. Yes, today is April 1st, the day all veteran prankers look forward to. It is the day all prank victims dread and it is the day Naruto's ultimate prank will be shown to the world, or at least Konohakagure. Now you see, Naruto was no longer an immature child who pulled pranks everyday on unsuspecting village people. No, now he is an immature teen who had his sights set on one person in particular. Every single year he would try to prank this stupid emo prick, but it seemed as if he was always one step ahead of him. But this won't happen this year, not at all. Naruto _WILL_ successfully prank him!

Naruto sat on his living room couch, waiting for his "accomplice" to show up. You just can't prank this person alone; you'd need a partner of some sorts. Naruto used the term "partner" loosely since she had no idea why she was _really_ called to his home at 8:30 in the morning. For now, it was best she didn't know why. Sakura probably would've said no and dashed his plans entirely. So, Naruto told her that he needed help studying for his Jounin exam. It was believable since his test was in a few months and he did need to have extensive knowledge of chakra and chakra types, something he didn't know about too well. Unfortunately, Sakura knew something was up when he asked her to come over.

Flashback:

_It was a cold March morning. Team 7 had just finished a simple B ranked mission where they had to escort a diplomat to Sunagakure. It was a dull mission; the only real threats they faced were bandits and low-class rouge ninja. Boring! At least they got to see Gaara and Kankuro although they didn't see Temari since she's staying in Konoha for a few weeks to be with Shikamaru ,though she insisted it was for vacation purposes._

_Currently the gang was standing outside the village gates. Kakashi had gone ahead to Tsunade's office to fill in the report for how the mission went. He had told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to wait for him at the gates until he returned. Sasuke leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes shut. The mission wasn't all that hard and had quite frankly left him bored as hell, but he kept his inner boredom to himself much unlike Naruto, who whined and complained throughout the entire mission about not being able to show off his skills or whatever. At least Sakura was pleasant to be around. Speaking of the pink-haired girl, she was sitting on the ground staring at the clouds with a dreamy expression on her face. _

_She was scared out of her mind when Naruto, who had gone quiet when Kakashi left, suddenly jumped in front of her and asked, "Hey Sakura, can I ask you for a favor?" A favor? What could that idiot possibly want? Annoyed that her thoughts were broken, the pink-haired girl sighed, got up, and went to where Naruto motioned for them to go. She took quick glance at Sasuke, who lifted up an eyebrow, wondering what the blond wanted with Sakura. The pair walked outside the village gates to get some privacy._

_Sakura stared at Naruto, waiting for him to speak. Naruto swayed back and forth, obviously thinking about how to ask for this "favor". He took a quick glance back to where Saskue was, making sure the Uchiha wasn't listening. Once that he saw Sasuke was still at the tree, Naruto turned back to Sakura and said in a whisper, "Sakura I was wondering if you could help me study for my exam." _

_Sakura looked at him as if he had grown ten heads. This is why he took her outside the village gates? "Naruto are you kidding me? What was the point in taking me over here?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. Naruto just grinned and scratched the back of his head, a trademark thing he did when he was nervous. _

"_Sorry but I didn't want Sasuke to know. You and I both know that jerk would make fun of me for asking for help." Naruto looked at her nervously. He truly hoped she'd by this little white lie or else his plan would go up in flames. She bit her lip, letting the information soak in. Since when would Naruto care if Sasuke poked fun at him for needing help? Normally, he'd brush it off or come back at him with a smartass comment. She knew something was up. He looked WAY too tense for just asking for tutoring. Sakura just decided to play along with him, hoping to find out what was really up._

"_Ok I'll help you "study"." She said putting emphasis on the word study. Naruto didn't seem to notice though. The second she finished her sentence he had let out a big sigh of relief._

"_Great. Come at my house in two weeks at 8:30 in the morning." He said with a large grin. Thank goodness she bought it. He was afraid he looked too tense and she'd know something was up. He was heading back into the village when a hand grabbed his shoulder. _

"_What do you mean two weeks? I thought you wanted me to help you tonight or something! And why so early in the morning?" Sakura yelled, pulling on Naruto's ear. _

"_But Sakuraaaaaa, I don't wanna study now and besides my exam isn't until June. That's more than enough time." Naruto whined like a baby. He hated when Sakura did that! _

"_I don't care if it's in a few months or not! The only way I'll help you out is if I tutor you every day until your exam comes." Sakura smirked at the horrified expression on his face. He really hated studying with a passion so she didn't by his bullshit tale about wanting her help. She decided that she'll wait and see why he really wanted her to come to his home in two weeks while still making sure he studied. Letting go of his ear, she took a couple of steps back and crossed her arms._

"_So do we have a deal?" She asked with a smug expression on her face while holding out a single hand. The blond growled and gave her a deadly glare. If looks could kill, she surely would've died. Begrudged, Naruto took her hand and shook it roughly. _

"_Deal" He said with his eyes closed in frustration. _

End of Flashback.

It may have cost him a two hours of studying every night until June, but Naruto was able to get Sakura to come over this early April morning. He was pleased to hear a soft knock at his door. Running to it, he opened the door to see a tired looking Sakura. Her emerald eyes had bags under them and her hair was pulled back into a high pony. She wore baggy grey sweatpants and a red tee-shirt that showed a bit a stomach.

"Alright, tell me what you want" She said to him without saying good morning or hi. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep due to a long shift at the hospital. She walked passed Naruto and sat on his couch. Naruto scoffed at her. "Well hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and looked around his apartment. It was messy as usual, but not for a reason you'd think. Crumpled up sheets of paper littered the floor and five big black plastic bags were on the ground in his dining area. They appeared to be full of something, though she couldn't make it out. She let out a small laugh, "I think you forgot to take out your garbage."

Naruto looked confused for a second and saw what she was referring to. He shook his head.

"Oh those? They aren't garbage bags…well they are but they're not full of garbage." He said with a mischievous grin. Sakura didn't like the expression on his face. She almost didn't want to know what was inside, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Than what are they full of? Sakura questioned. She watched as Naruto walked around the room and stopped right in front of her. He got down on one knee and took both of her hands. Sakura's face turned red and she punched Naruto into a wall. 'What the hell is he doing? He knows I'm dating Sasuke!' She thought as she walked over to his limp body and grabbed him by his collar.

"What's the big idea?" She yelled, totally forgetting about his sleeping downstairs neighbors. He gave her a frightened look. "Why did you punch me?" He asked, totally ignoring her previous question. She growled under her breath and looked as if she was about to punch him again. Instead, she sighed and dropped him to the ground, mumbling "You're an idiot." She sat back down and watched as he sat up and rubbed his chin. "That really hurt" He whined. Sakura just shook her head.

"Stop being a baby. You were the one trying to propose to me." A small blush formed on her cheeks as she said that. She turned her face away from Naruto, expecting him to say something stupid or complain some more about his chin. When she didn't hear anything, she turned toward him and saw him clutching his stomach with his face turning green.

"That has to be the most disgusting thing EVER! Sakura you know that I only think of you as a sister! And anyway, you're dating Sasuke. He'd murder me if I tried to propose to you!" He said waving his arms around to emphasize his point. Sakura giggled. He was right. They only have a mutual brother/sister relationship now. He had long out grew his crush on her. Speaking of crushes, Naruto did happen to find a new girl to crush on.

"You're right Naruto; sorry for the punch. How could I forget that you have a major crush on Hinata anyway." She laughed at his bright red blush and how he tried to make up excuses saying he didn't like her. It was painfully obvious he started to develop feelings for the girl after she confessed when Pain attacked the village and Sakura and Sasuke enjoyed teasing him about it. Naruto pouted and thought of a comeback.

"Say what you want Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." Naruto smirked at the blush that stained her cheeks. 'Gotcha now.'

"Oh shut it. You still didn't tell me what those bags are for or why you really wanted me to come over." She said trying to change the subject. Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Those bags are full of frozen butter and vegetable oil."

"Frozen butter and oil?" She repeated, wondering if she heard right. Naruto nodded his head and smiled. Sakura was giving him such a puzzled look that he couldn't help but smile. He walked to his dining room table and picked up a large, rolled up piece of construction paper. He walked back to the pink-haired girl and unrolled it, revealing and elaborate plan.

"What is-

"Do you know what day it is?" Sakura shook her head yes. "Yeah it's April 1st but what does that have to do with…wait a minute! Are you planning to prank the village? I thought you grew out of that!" Sakura said in her disapproving motherly tone. Naruto just groaned.

"I'm not going to prank the village; only just one person and I need your help for that."

Sakura had that confused look on her face again. He needed her help with a prank? Though his pranks were childish, she remembered when they were kids that he'd pull some elaborate pranks on everyone, even the Hokage, and he didn't need any help from anyone. So who could he possibly be pranking that would require her help. She thought about it for a moment and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're trying to prank Sasuke aren't you?" She was answered with a smug smile. "Are you on some medication or something?" She inquired. Naruto frowned and shook his head no. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you're crazy if you think Sasuke would fall for a prank."

"Oh come on Sakura please" He begged using his adorable puppy dog face. Whenever he used this expression she would always give in. Sakura tried to say no but he looked so damn pathetic with that look on his face. How could she say no? She was about to say something when a thought came into her head.

"If you're pranking Sasuke, why would you need me?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a wicked smile.

"You'll see."

A/N: This was soooo much fun to type! I can see this story being about 11 chapters of pure hilarity. Sorry if nothing much happened though. I got tired and I really wanted to have this posted before I go back to school tomorrow. Don't worry; I'll have the next chapter posted on Friday or Saturday. "A New Life" is on a temporary hiatus for now due to a terrible case of writer's block. Leave me your thoughts in a review or if you have any questions, PM me. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Phase 1

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. Last weekend my family and I were celebrating my little sister's birthday and I had a date with a group of longtime friends. It was nice and relaxing! As for this week, I spent it crying about my anime husband's possible death. (I won't say who he is and I won't say what anime he's from because I don't want to be a spoiler.) Let's just say I'm pretty depressed about it.

Anyhow, I'm glad to be back typing for you guys. Let's try to get a review for this story (Sorry if I sound too pushy but I would love to get some critical feedback ).

*Thank you **it makes sense in context **and **aly-child** for following this story. It means a lot to me; your feedback gives me the inspiration to continue typing.

"Talking", 'Thinking', _Flashback_

"The Legendary April Fool's Day War"

Chapter 1: Phase 1

'_And so with his accomplice, the idiot set his plan forthwith. Disaster and failure are sure to follow.'_

She couldn't believe she was doing this. How in the world did she get herself into this mess? Oh yeah, Naruto enlisted her into this crazy stunt and her mischievous side wouldn't allow her to say no. Sasuke was going to murder her and Naruto when he finds out. Well…maybe he wouldn't murder _her_. He'd just settle for settle for killing Naruto and ending their relationship, the latter of which being just as bad as being caught. The plan was set in motion.

Phase 1: Evict the snake

Sakura rolled her eyes. What was the point of coming up with these silly code names anyway? In total, there are three phases in this plan. In this phase, it's Sakura's "mission" to lure Sasuke from the compound for the rest of the morning. She had to play it off as having a breakfast date of some sorts. She tried to tell Naruto that Sasuke would know something was up. Normally for a date they'd set up a mutual time and place, never setting one up spontaneously. The blond just told her to use her natural charm to quench any suspicion.

Really, he wanted her to use her sex appeal to win him over.

And so, this is how she found herself walking down the streets of Konoha towards the Uchiha compound in a cute pink dress and sandals after showering and changing at her apartment. The streets were relatively empty on this nippy April morning. It was only a little past 9:50 so the sun wasn't fully out.

Sakura shivered at a particularly cool gust of wind. The dress she wore was sleeveless and stopped just above her knees so it didn't provide too much warmth. She was in too much of a rush to remember a sweater. Other than the cold though, it was a nice day. Nearby trees were covered with buds of soon to be sprouting leaves. Early spring Carnations and Chrysanthemums littered the nearby fields, giving the air a fresh scent. A few puffy white clouds littered the otherwise clear blue skies. The scenery helped calm the cherry blossom's nerves.

The compound came into view after about 5 minutes of walking. Sasuke's house was the furthest back into the compound, all other buildings coming first since his house belonged to the head family of the Uchiha clan. The house sat in front of a large pond with several docks that jutted out into the pond. Sasuke's house was practically a mansion. It went up three levels with an attic atop of the second level. There were many windows on the front of the house, though the blinds were closed and prevented her from getting a view of inside.

This wasn't the first time she'd come to the compound. She, Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones allowed to visit. She and Naruto came numerous times and on one occasion she spent the night there. After walking up the stairs leading to his place, Sakura stood in front of the door, hesitating on whether or not to knock. What if he was asleep or something? If she knocked on the door and woke him up, he'd surely send her away in a heartbeat. She swayed back and forth on her heels not really sure if she could go through with this. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 9:58.

'Well that's great' she thought sarcastically. Naruto specifically told her to get him out of the house by 10. With only two minutes left, the cherry blossom gathered all her courage and knocked on the large door. She waited for a moment and heard a stifled movement from the other side.

This was good. Judging by the sounds, it seemed like he wasn't asleep. Sakura let out a relieved sigh just before the door swung open to reveal a freshly showered, topless Sasuke Uchiha. He had a blue towel slung over his shoulders and he wore loose fitting navy blue pants. Water trickled down his chest to his six pack abs. Sakura just couldn't help but stare at his muscles. This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"I thought you'd be used to seeing a man shirtless since you work at a hospital." Sasuke said in a low, seductive tone. He smirked when her face turned red and she turned her head away, mumbling something he couldn't quite decipher. He was a little surprised at the sudden visit, but he wasn't complaining. If he'd known she was coming he would've made himself a tad bit more…presentable. Oh well! He had to admit she looked pretty cute in that dress, though he wondered why she didn't bother to wear something over it considering the fact that it was only 70 degrees and that he could visibly see the goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"You know you'll catch a cold if you wear something like that in this weather." Sasuke said crossing his arms, obviously disapproving of her lack of cover up. Sakura ignored what he said and only noticed that his chest and arms became more pronounced after he crossed his arms.

Damn it! She just couldn't think straight with him standing there in all his perfectness. She came here on a mission for Pete's sake! She expected him to at least be asleep but this? The sight of him made her forget about her mission and act like a bumbling fool. It didn't help that the smug jerk knew what the effect of his "appearance" was doing to her. Sakura tried to look him in the eye and say something so she wouldn't seem that stupid, but her eyes ultimately roamed and she found herself staring at the ground again. She'd hopped that this embarrassment would decline after they started dating but, it seemed to have gotten worse if possible.

Sasuke could only chuckle at the silly girl, _his_ silly girl. It's not like this was the first time she had seen him shirtless, but she always seemed to be able to get distracted every time she saw him like this. Seeing as the girl was unable to speak, which boosted his already enormous pride, he grabbed her hand, led her inside and closed the door. He preferred to talk to her inside considering it was much warmer in his house.

"So what brings you here?" He asked with a yawn. His bare feet padded against the dark wood floors as he made his way to the couch. Sakura smiled and took her shoes off and placed them on a matt adjacent to his door. She made her way over to the couch and snuggled up next to Sasuke. His skin was clean, though slightly clammy due to having just taken a shower. She could hear his heartbeat against his chest. The Uchiha responded by running a hand through her long hair and kissing her forehead.

"I just wanted to hang out with you and have breakfast." She said trying to sound as natural as possible.

Sasuke scowled.

"You want me to cook for you?" He asked not really wanting to make anything. Was that it? She was just going to use him as her own personal chief? His body tensed as he shifted away from her so she could see his annoyed scowl.

Great, now he was annoyed. Sakura shot up and profusely shook her head to explain better.

"No no no! I'm mean… well… maybe I was hoping we could sort of… I dunno go out to get breakfast like a date?" She sputtered the last part almost incoherently.

So much for acting natural.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. What the hell? Sakura was acting strange. Sasuke knew something was up the minute she came, but he decided not to question it. He enjoyed her company and didn't feel like cooking so going out to eat sounded like a good idea. When they'd go to the diner, than he'll see what she's hiding, but for now he'll play along.

"I guess." Was his only reply before he got up and went upstairs to put a shirt on. With the Uchiha gone, the cherry blossom collapsed on the sofa. She was so sure she blew it. She only hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too suspicious and play it off as her being embarrassed about him being shirtless.

"If you're tired you could've stayed home." The Uchiha said nonchalantly, successfully scaring Sakura to death. When did he even come back? He wasn't even gone for a minute!

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw an object at Sakura. With fast reflexes, she caught it. She examined it quickly and saw it was a jacket, Sasuke's jacket. She smiled and held it close to her chest. Sasuke is such a caring person.

"Are you coming or what?" he yelled from outside, leaving her.

He was a caring person with very little patience.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Sakura yelled back.

After putting the jacket on, the cherry blossom met her boyfriend outside and the two walked to the nearest diner. Little did the Uchiha know that a pair of eyes watched the entire scene, waiting so he could make his move.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing much happened here except Sasuke and Sakura fluff. I just LOVE this pairing! I wonder who the mysterious person is. Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts in a review and if you want more, just hit that favorite or follow button. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Reversal

A/N: I'm sorry for the late delay again you guys! Last weekend I went to N.Y Comic Con. It was sooooo much fun. I went as a walker from _The Walking Dead _while my little sister went as the _Scream_ monster. It was absolutely amazing. I met so many Naruto and Bleach fans and saw so many people Cos-play as Goku or Naruto. I saw a few Ichigos here and there but not too many. I met up with a group of friends there. One of them went as Ace from One Piece. I LOVE Ace so much! He's such a good big brother to Luffy and he's cute and….sorry, I'm rambling again! XD

Anyway, I LOVED the response from all of you. It REALLY made my day. This story is so much fun to type! For this prank I tried to do some research on funny stuff to do with oil and butter. It isn't exactly so amazing, but I think it's pretty funny. I don't think this chapter will be as long as the last 2 mainly because…well I'll let you find out for yourself. Enjoy! **BTW**: This is **my own** description of Sasuke's mansion. I don't know what it looks like inside for sure so this is just what I see it as.

*Special thanks to **aly-child**, **it makes sense in context**, and **missstampede **for following this story and a **VERY** special thanks to **it makes sense in context** for leaving a review. I love the rhyming and thanks for the compliments. The answer to your question lies in this chapter!

"Talking", 'Thinking', _Flashback _

"The Legendary April Fool's Day War"

Chapter 2: Reversal

'_With his victim out of the house, the idiot set his trap.' _

Like a fox stalking his prey, Naruto watched as the couple left for breakfast. It sure took Sakura forever! Here he was sitting in a bush for over 15 MINUTES waiting for the pair to leave. How long does it take to ask someone out? It wouldn't take him this long to ask Hinata out on a date…not that he'd do that anyway since he didn't feel that way about…Oh never mind! Shaking his head of those thoughts, Naruto snuck out of his hiding place once he was sure they left. He hid in a bush about 50 feet behind the Uchiha's home. It was the perfect hiding place since Sasuke's home was surrounded by bushes, flowering shrubs and trees. Naruto made sure to suppress his chakra; he didn't want Sasuke to notice him now did he?

Brushing off his pants, Naruto made his way to another bush which held his pranking supplies. Making a few hand signs, he used his clone jutsu to make five clones to carry his five garbage bags. While the clones did that, the real Naruto made his way to Sasuke's front door. He jiggled the doorknob and was discouraged to see the door was locked.

'Damn it! Now how the hell am I gonna get it?' The blond thought angrily. He stood there for a moment pondering on what to do next. He looked up at the windows. Maybe he could go through there? No, he was pretty sure they were locked. How about the backdoor? If the front door was locked than the backdoor was to. Naruto swore under his breath, cursing Sakura for locking the door behind her. If only he had a key…wait a minute! Naruto went through his pocket. After shuffling through it, he found the item of his desire.

"Bingo." He said with a smirk, holding up a small golden key. How did he forget? He stole one of Sasuke's spare house keys on his last visit. He put the key in the pocket and unlocked the door.

"Whoa." Was all Naruto said when he walked into the Uchiha's home. Sure he's been in there before and all, but come! The place was unreal.

The freshly waxed floors were a dark mahogany brown and the walls were a cream white. There weren't any pictures or family photos on the walls; they were rather bare with the exception of a mirror that hung near the front door. A small coffee table stood below the mirror and next to the table stood a relatively tall black bamboo tree in a vase. The ceiling was high and topped with a crystal chandelier. A long spiral staircase jutted out the side of a wall and curved into a balcony that overlooked the first floor. Everything was polished to perfection, a plus for Naruto's plan.

"Hey, where do want us to drop these bags?" asked one of Naruto's clones as he and the others entered the house.

"Just drop 'em anywhere." The clones dropped the bags on the wooded floor and gathered around the real Naruto.

"Phase 2: "Buttery delight" is in effect. I want you two to oil up the stairs and you two to oil up the kitchen and living room." He said to four of his clones. He turned to the fifth one, "As for you, you're coming with me."

"Let me guess, the room?" the clone said with a smirk. With a devious smirk, the real Naruto nodded.

"Alright you guys, let's get started!"

…..

'_This is so awkward.'_ Sakura thought in misery.

Sasuke wasn't talking _at all_. Sure he barely talked as it is but when they were on dates he at least made an effort to make conversation. The walk to the local diner was quiet. When they got in, they were immediately greeted and seated without any hassle, but as they waited for the food, Sakura tried in vain to break the awkward silence only to receive lousy one syllable answers.

How is "Hn" a response to "What are you having for breakfast"?

She already knew what he ordered (she was right there for Pete's sake!), but she was willing to say just about anything to break the ice. He just kept looking out the window and occasionally turning to her direction. They sat there in silence for fifteen minutes until a waitress came and gave them their food.

Sakura nervously picked at her scrambled eggs, not really in the mood to eat. She looked up at Sasuke and watched as he ate away at his pancakes. She pondered at whether or not to ask if everything was alright. Making her decision, the pink haired girl cleared her throat.

"Um Sasuke, if everything ok?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Hn." He grunted without looking up from his meal. Sakura inhaled and exhaled slowly to reframe from yelling out loud in frustration. "I mean, you're barley saying anything." She gritted out with suppressed annoyance.

The Uchiha stopped eating and stared at the pink haired nurse; his eyes practically screaming "I know something's up, you better tell me." Sakura read the message loud and clear and averted her eyes from him, suddenly finding her eggs more interesting than the guy across from her.

Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh and went back to his breakfast. Giving her death glares didn't seem to work. He thought if he made her uncomfortable enough she'd just blurt out what she was hiding but that didn't seem to work either. Maybe he should use a more _direct_ approach. A devious smirk plastered itself on his face.

'_Yeah that'd work.'_

The pair finished the remainder of their meal in silence and paid for the food."Thank you, have a nice day!" yelled out the waitress to the leaving couple. Sakura waved goodbye and turned to Sasuke.

"Wasn't the food great?" Sakura asked as they walked back to his place. Truthfully, she would've enjoyed her meal more but her anxiety ruined her appetite.

"It was fine. Can we make a stop somewhere?" Sakura looked at him in shock. That was the first real thing he said since they left his house. With a bright smile she nodded her head. This was great! She had to try to make this date last long as possible so as to give Naruto enough time to prepare his prank. This little detour would insure he'd have more than enough time.

"Sure, but where to?"

"The store." He said, smirking inwardly. He grabbed her hand and led the way.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

…..

Sakura didn't realize something was up until it was too late. Sasuke said the store he wanted to go to was on the other side of the village and it would take a while to get there. So he proposed the idea of taking a shortcut through the village alley ways. That should've been a dead giveaway, but no, the pink haired girl just went with the Uchiha's idea and proceeded down the alleyway, away from the public eye mind you. After about five minutes, Sakura, feeling a sense of unease, asked if they were almost there.

"It's just around the corner to the left. Could you run there and see if it's open?" Sasuke asked. That's dead giveaway number two and again Sakura fully believed and trusted her boyfriend.

Big mistake

As she made her way around the corner, she was met with a brick wall. She turned to look behind her and saw Sasuke standing a few yards away from her. Her brows furrowed in confusion as he slowly, in an almost seductive manner, walked towards her without saying a word.

"Sasuke…what's the big idea?" Sakura asked. He ignored her question and continued walking towards her. She tried to will her body to move, but she just couldn't. Her legs trembled with nervousness. She didn't feel like he was going to attack her, no he didn't look threatening at all. He looked so…so…

'_Sexy'_

Was what popped into her head. Her cheeks flushed as he was a mere few inches away from her. He stretched his arms parallel to her head and used them as support to sandwich her body between his and the wall. He sunk his head down to her level put his lips to her ear.

"Sakura…" he breathed out in low seductive tone. His hot breath tickled her ear and neck, making her blush ten shades darker. "You've been hiding something from me." He licked and nibbled at the shell of her ear. Sakura tried to bite back a moan as she spoke.

"N-no…I-I'm n-not."

She could barely speak. His mouth moved away from her ear and made its way to her exposed neck. Her body shivered as he ran butterfly kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. The chilly weather no longer bothered her, she felt like she was on fire! The situation was getting hotter by the minute. His tongue felt absolutely amazing against her tender skin. She let out a particularly loud moan when Sasuke sucked on her collar bone and licked at the newly formed mark.

Smirking at her positive responses, Sasuke bought his lips back up to her ear.

"Yes you are." He said tilting his head to the side so he could look her in the eye. He took his hands from the wall and wrapped his arms around her small waist to bring her closer to his body. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You better tell me or else."

"O-or else what?" Sakura asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer to his threat. She regretted asking when she saw the devious smirk on his face. "This." He said before smashing his lips against hers in a hot kiss. She was taken aback by the ferocity of the kiss and struggled to keep up with him. His arms ran up and down her sides and he settled his right hand on her ass, which he promptly squeezed. This earned him a gasp from Sakura. Since her mouth was slightly open, he used this opportunity to plunge he tongue into her mouth. His tongue fought against hers, Sasuke totally dominating the kiss. After a few more seconds, the pair separated, their lungs burning from a lack of air.

Sasuke removed his arms from her waist and stepped away from the panting girl. He crossed his arms and said with a smirk, "If you ever want to be kissed liked that and more, you better tell me what you and Naruto are planning."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, totally flabbergasted. How did he know about Naruto?

"How did you-

"I could sense that idiot a mile away. He's not that good a suppressing his chakra" the Uchiha said rolling his eyes. Sakura tried to say something but ultimately closed her mouth. What could she say? Even she sensed Naruto's presence at the compound. She just hoped Sasuke didn't notice, but that didn't seem to happen.

"So what were you two planning?"

Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke. "We, well _he_ wanted to pull a prank on you since its April first today. I just found out about this plan this morning. He asked me to help so I…" her voice died down. She knew Sasuke was disappointed in her and she just couldn't bear to finish her sentence. She mentally prepared herself for a verbal beat down.

"So you decided to help him huh? That's unlike you Sakura." His voice became stern and his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Are you mad?" She asked in a quiet voice, her emerald eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Did she really think he was mad at her? Actually he was far from it. Yes, he was pissed at Naruto but he should have expected that from him. He wasn't mad at Sakura; he was merely curious and only slightly annoyed at the aspect of her teaming up with Naruto. And plus, how could he yell at her when she looked so cute when she was guilty? A smirk was plastered on his face as an idea came to mind.

"I'm not mad, but I do know of a way for you to repay me."

"Huh? How so?" Sakura questioned. If possible, Sasuke's smirk got bigger.

"We'll play our own prank on that idiot."

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Looks like a lot's about to go down next chapter! I enjoyed typing that Sakura and Sasuke moment. I forgot to mention that some scenes in this story will be borderline rated T and rated M. That was one of those scenes. Be on the lookout for next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Declaration of War

A/N: Hey guys I hope you had a nice Halloween! I sure did. I am now the proud owner of a gigantic bag of assorted candy. I know I know it's a great accomplishment. On other news, November 1 was my birthday yay! So I'm officially a year older! My birthday was rather dull since I spent the majority of the day watching my sister but I least I didn't have any school. As it turns out I'm born on a Catholic holiday.

I want to thank you guys for the positive responses to my story and for all the reviews. It makes me so happy to have feedback from you all. In all honesty, I don't think I did too well on the last chapter. I don't think I typed it badly but I don't think it was as good as the previous one. Hopefully this one will feel better to me.

*Special Thanks To: **aly-child**, **it makes sense in context**, **missstampede**,** Nidhogg32**, **LesMislover2013**, and **YungHime **for reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and following this story.

To **Nidhogg32**: Thanks for the review, but I don't understand what you're saying. I'm using the phrase "…a dozen casualties" in a way to express a dozen that "died". And I'm using the phrase "…and wounding thousands…" in a way to express those who were hurt. I don't really see how they mean the same thing since the word "casualty" means one that died and "wounded" means one that was hurt. I'm not at all mad and don't worry, you're not being a buzz kill. I just don't understand what you mean.

To **missstampede**: I'm happy that you like my story. We'll just have to see what's gonna happen to Naruto later on in the story *hint hint*

To **LesMislover2013**: Thanks for the review and believe me, you have NO idea how badly this will turn out. (Btw, thanks for the other two reviews for "For You" and "From Me To You")

"Talking", 'Thinking', _Flashback _

"The Legendary April Fool's Day War"

Chapter 3: Declaration of War

'_Unbeknownst that his accomplice double crossed him, the idiot prepared the final touches to his plan' _

"Boss!" Yelled a Naruto clone from the bottom of the stairs. "We finished in the kitchen."

"Same goes for the living room." Another Naruto clone yelled. The four clones waited at the bottom of the staircase for the original Naruto to appear. Shuffling and talking could be heard from upstairs and after a second of waiting, the original Naruto and the fifth clone came into view, though they weren't walking on the ground. Instead, however, they were walking on the walls. As they oiled up Sasuke's upstairs bedroom, the pair had taken the liberty of also greasing up the hallway and bathroom floors along with melting a stick butter on the top and middle steps of the stairs.

Both Naruto's jumped to the stairs' railing and slid down to the other clones. With a successful landing on the ground, the original Naruto looked at the five clones before him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"This is perfect you guys. Did you all remember to not oil up the walkway at the entrance and the walkway to the backdoor? Naruto inquired. It was imperative to leave those two spots alone. They didn't want to oil up their escape routes now did they?

"Yeah, we made sure to leave them alone." A clone chimed in. The original Naruto nodded his head.

"Good. Let's get out of here bef-

Natuto's eyes widened. He watched in horror as the knob to the front door turned and raddled. Naruto dispelled his clone jutsu leaving him by himself. Naruto tried to run away, but in a moment of epic failure, the blond idiot slipped on the greasy living room floor and landed ungracefully on the ground, face first.

'Damn it!' He mentally screamed. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself as the door swung wide open.

"Naruto?" Came a confused voice from the entrance.

Naruto slowly opened up his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness it's just you Sakura…wait…wait a second! SAKURA! What are you doing here? And where is Sasuke?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He jumped up and tried to run towards her but, in another moment of stupidity, he slipped again and landed on his back.

Sakura's eye twitched and a *tick formed at her temple. How the hell did that idiot fall for his own trap? Letting out an annoyed groan, the bubblegum haired girl closed the door behind her. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his sore back, cursing under his breath. "I fell what does it look like?" He said in a sarcastic, grumpy tone.

"Only you could manage that." Sakura said shaking her head in disappointment. Naruto growled under his breath and used the sofa's handle as a support to balance himself to his feet.

"You still didn't answer my questions."

"I'm here because we obviously finished our breakfast and I told Sasuke I'd meet him back up at the compund." Sakura said in a flat tone.

"And where exactly is Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking around the vicinity suspiciously.

"He went out to get more shuriken and kunai knives. Don't worry I made sure he didn't follow me back here." Sakura said. She moved closer to the blond, being mindful of where he lubricated the floor. She stopped just as she reached the end of her dry path. She pulled Naruto from his slippery island and brought him close to her.

"It's just the two of us." She whispered in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Naruto's face reddened and he pulled himself away from her.

"Sakura what the hell?" Naruto asked. To his horror she moved closer to him.

"Oh Naruto, you're so silly. Isn't this what you've wanted? You always used to chase after me." She said in an innocent, teasing voice. Inwardly, Sakura was puking. She in no way shape or form liked Naruto like that. 'I guess this is Sasuke's way of torturing me for plotting against him' Sakura thought. It seemed like his plan wasn't only torturing her though. With every step she took forward, Naruto took several steps back. He tried to move around her but the lubricated floor prevented him from moving around too much.

"Hey…Sakura, don't do this. What about Sasuke; you just went out with him right?" Naruto's voice was shaky and terrified. This was freaking him out. What is with her? Just this morning she was acting like her normal self but now? Now she was coming on to him! 'Oh man if Sasuke finds out….' Naruto thought in horror. He did not feel like dying anytime soon.

"Sakura move away from me. You know I don't feel that way about you anymore." Naruto said as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

Sakura stopped at the bottom of the staircase and with a scowl, she crossed her arms and turned her face away.

"I want nothing to do with Sasuke! He wouldn't even talk to me throughout our breakfast and I'm just sick of it! I want someone who listens to me, someone that'll pay me the time of day. I want someone like you Naruto!" She yelled looking up at him. The poor idiot slipped when he reached the first of the lubricated steps. Good thing he had his hands on the railing.

"Sakura I don't know what you're on but I don't, I repeat DON'T feel that way about you!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He had slipped on some steps but had eventually made his way to the second floor. Unbeknownst to Naruto, a sly smirk graced Sakura's face. She had to feel bad for the poor idiot. He looked absolutely helpless! He was sweating bullets and his legs were so shaky terribly, it was a wonder he could carry himself up the stairs.

This moment was so hilarious that it took all of Sakura's willpower to not laugh her ass off. She had to wonder how the hell he could think this was real. She was with Sasuke and him…well that's where she'll use her trump card.

'Sasuke is so cruel.' Sakura thought. The pink haired nurse took in a deep breath and forced tears to her eyes.

" Why Naruto? Why don't you want me? Is there someone else?"

"There's no one else! Stop this before Sasuke comes back!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes there is. You're lying!"

"No I'm not-

"Lies! Who is she?"

"Sakura…" Naruto said in a low tone.

"When I find out who she is I'll-

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed and stomped his foot. "You know damn well I'm in love with Hinata!

And that is exactly what Sakura was waiting for. That scream left Naruto panting in rage and embarrassment. He just openly confessed his feelings for Hinata to Sakura who seemed to be…laughing? He looked down at the girl who was practically rolling on the ground in hysterics. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to say something when he heard it.

"_ENOUGH! You know damn well I'm in love with Hinata!" _

'That's my voice…' Naruto thought in horror. The recording played over and over again but where was it coming from?

"Funny, I could have sworn you told me you had no romantic feelings for her." Came a cocky voice from behind. Naruto turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha holding a voice recorder. The sight of him made Naruto jump; making him slip and fall down the stairs head first. The couple couldn't but laugh at the blond's misery as he lay on the ground cringing in pain.

Naruto, with some effort, sat up and looked at Sakura in disgust. "You betrayed me!" The blond yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. The pink haired girl, with a bashful smile on her face, held up her hands to try to pacify the pissed off idiot.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't want to betray you but Sasuke found out and was able to get me to spill everything." She said with a blush. Naruto glared at her and turned his head to shoot another look at Sasuke. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and slid down the railing to the first floor. Sasuke went up to Naruto, who was still on the floor, and punched him in the head. The blow sent Naruto face first on the dark wood.

"Next time, don't break into my house and oil up my floors!" Sasuke said in a pissed tone. Naruto rubbed his sore head and stuck the finger at Sasuke. In turn, the Uchiha began stepping on the blond. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her two boys fighting. It was times like this that she truly treasured. She couldn't help but remember all the times Naruto and Sasuke fought when they were kids. She was usually the one that needed to break them up and it looked like she'd be doing that again.

"Alright you two that's enough." She said in a stern tone. The boys gave each other a parting glare before they separated. Naruto had his arms crossed and he mumbled something under his breath. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you fell for that Naruto."

"Not my fault you made it so believable. I really thought you were coming on to me…gross." Naruto said holding his nose in disgust.

"I want someone like you Naruto!" She said in a mocking tone. Sasuke snorted when she pinched Naruto's cheek in a teasing fashion. Naruto growled and slapped the hand away, which earned him a giggle from Sakura. "Did you not remember the conversation we had earlier this morning?" Sakura asked, pondering if he suffered from short term memory loss. Naruto thought about for a good while and didn't seem to recall said convo.

It seemed like his memory really was that bad. Sakura hunched her shoulders and dropped her head. "Never mind."

"I can't believe my plan got ruined though! I planned everything so perfectly." Naruto complained.

"Well never mind that. You have some cleaning to do." Sasuke said.

"And what if I don't feel like doing it?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke just smirked and played the recording again.

"Then I guess I'll have to show this to Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he tried to grab for the recorder but Sasuke was too fast for him. Naruto had no choice. He didn't want Hinata to know his feelings, not yet a least.

"Fine, but this never would have happened if you didn't seduce Sakura into snitching on me." The blond whined. Both Sakura and Sasuke visibly stiffened.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked in a shaky, nervous tone. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Did they think he was that dumb?

"Oh please, how else would he get you to spill everything?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed. Sakura blushed profusely and Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"Tsk, whatever. Even without Sakura telling me everything you still wouldn't have been able to prank me."

Naruto's ears perked up. Was that a challenge?

"Of course I still would've pranked you! It's not like you can do any better." Naruto said with an arrogant smirk.

Sakura didn't like where this was going. Before she could express her disproval of where this was heading, Sasuke's voice chimed in.

"Alright than dope; I bet I can prank circles around you"

"Fine, but be prepared to lose Sasuke. I declare war on!"

"Fine by me. When I win, I'll show this recording to Hinata." Sasuke said with a devilish smirk. Naruto gulped. The stakes were pretty high with this bet but this was his forte. No one could out prank him.

"Sorry but when _I_ win you'll have to be my slave for the rest of the month. We have a deal?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out. The Uchiha smirked and shook his hand.

"You're on."

Sakura just watched on.

'There is no way this will end well.'

End of Chapter 3

*When I said "tick", I meant the anime style marks that appear on one's head when they're annoyed or angry. If any of you watch Bleach, Toshiro Hitsuguya gets them a lot throughout the series whenever he finds his lieutenant Rangiku slacking off and getting drunk. Sasuke, in part 1, got them occasionally too along with Sakura.

* If you didn't understand Sasuke's prank here is an explanation. Sasuke had an idea to make it seem like Sakura wanted Naruto instead of him. He knew that Naruto would get uncomfortable and nervous, so he wanted Sakura to use that to pressure Naruto into admitting his feeling for Hinata. This idea did make Sasuke uncomfortable too don't get me wrong, but he knew this would be much more torturous for Naruto and Sakura, especially for Naruto.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was funny and stupid XD. I just hope I kept everyone in character. I know that part with Sakura wasn't like her at all, but she was acting. BTW, the reason why a put out chapters once every two weeks is because I want to type out well thought out and original chapters. It took a while for me to decide what prank Sasuke and Sakura were gonna use to get back at Naruto. Tell me what you think and be on the lookout for the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
